Winning Your Sister
by musicmixinggirl101
Summary: Shane has a sister named Charlie, both never knew about each-other. she was put up for adoption as a newborn. When Charlie wins a contest to live with C3 for a year. Secrets are reveled, feelings go amiss and drama definitely occurs!
1. Trailer

KEY: **Bold – over head voice**

Regular- people's movements and actions/what's going on

"_Italics" – what people are saying

* * *

_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own camp rock, any songs mentioned, Carter (Carter is Carter from the princess protection program includeing dressing like her) or anything else except for the plot, Jason's last name and Charlie.

(But I don't own Charlie's name even thought I kind of do cuz Charlie is my nickname but I don't have her last name and she was named Charlie when I was named Charlotte)

(I barrowed Nate's last name from Angelbach's connection story's)

(This is the only place I will disclaim)

* * *

**Trailer **

**What if you were in one of the most popular bands in the world?**

Show Shane Grey with his band mates Jason Rodriguez and Nathan Howard

**What if you had a sister that only your parents knew about?**

Shows Charlie sitting in a foster home

**What if her friend submitted her for a contest to live with connect three for a year?**

Show Carter filling out all the needed applications with the Foster Home's social worker and head maser, Miss. Miller and Mrs. Lawrence, who were in charge of Charlie at the dining room table. Shows Carter Writing the essay for why she should be the one selected, thinking and talking just like Charlie would.

**What if Charlie was the contest winner?**

"_You did what!?"_ Charlie practically screeched

"_Come on you need this and I saw you looking at the entry form"_ Carter said

"_wait so, I won but I didn't fill in any applications or submit an essay_"

"_that's where you thank me, Miss. Miller and Mrs. Lawrence"_

"_But"_

"_Face it Charlie Brown you are going now go start packing" _Carter interrupted before Charlie could come up with a good excuse to not go

"_Fine I'll see you later"

* * *

_

**I know its short but its only the trailer so what do you think, should I make it a story?**


	2. Mail and a Contest

hey guys, in this story, I have things planned for Jason so he has a great love for birds but he isnt an air head like how he's portrayed in the movie.

* * *

_Flashbacks, songs and thoughts are in italics_

* * *

ages:

Carter: 18

Casey: 16

Charlie: 17

Jake: 19

Shane:18

Jason:21

Nate:17

* * *

"Hello boys," Larry, The Mail Man, said

"More Mail?" Asked Shane

"Yeah Ever since that contest you started your getting a whole bunch."

_(Flashback)_

_"Hey boys." Shane, Nate and Jason's Manager, Rodney, greeted them_

_the boys were all sitting in their living room because Rodney had called a meeting_

_"Hey, Hi, whats up?" they each greeted_

_"ok Rod, whats this meeting about?" Nate asked cutting to the chase_

_"Well you guys have been doing great with your music and everything but you have been bombing out in one thing."_

_"Whats that?" Shane said surprised_

_"Charity"_

_"Charity, really?" Jason said utterly surprised_

_"Yes but Me and All of your parents have come to a solution." _

_"Really, What?"_

_"You guys know those two spare rooms that you guys have?"_

_"Yeah." Shane said  
_

_"Well we were thinking of making a contest, winner gets to live with you guys for a year."_

_"What type of contest." Jason asked  
_

_"anyone aged 13-19, boy or girl, writes an essay of why they deserve to win and then they shoot a video of them participating in a talent, any talent."_

_"Well that seems fair, a year is a bit much, but im in." Nate said_

_(end flashback)_

* * *

(At the Orphanage)

"Hey Brian get in here, the shows about to start." Casey yelled as they were all in their pajamas, with popcorn, with a Friday night line up.

"I'm coming I'm coming" Brian yelled

Brian enters the room and they all start watching

(45 minutes later) **Carters POV**

"And a commercial...... of coarse" i said

"Awwwwwe come on Car, dont you wanna learn how to 'achive clear skin by following these simple four steps'." Charlie said mocking the commercial just as it ended and something about a connect three contest started

"Hey look." i said pointing to it and we watched it until it finished

"Hey you should enter, you've got talent." I said to Charlie

"I dont think so"

"awe come on why not?" I asked

"People like me don't win things like that." she said as she stood up walking into the other room

"Thats dumb" I yelled

"Your dumb" Charles retorted from the kitchen

_Well too bad Charlie because your about to enter wither you like it or not_ i thought as i wrote down the mailing information

* * *

(The Next day)

"hey Mrs. Lawrence" i said walking into her office

"Hello Carter, what do you need sweetie?"

"Well theres this contest, and i know that there isn't a big likely hood of winning but i was wondering if maybe i could enter Charlie"

"What type of contest?"

"a talent contest, winner gets to live with this really great band for a whole year." "Before you say no it would be a great opportunity for Charlie."

"ok fine, but just be careful we don't want anything to go wrong now would we?"

"Thanks and i will."

* * *

"Hey Jake, do you still have that footage you shot of Charlie singing at the talent show.?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"Because..............................................." (Explains her plans)

"Mrs. Lawrence agreed?" Jake asked astonished

"Yep, so will you help me?"

"sure, when do we start?"

"Now, if you want, i need to have all of the footage of Charlie singing that you have."

"You got it, meet you in your room in ten."

* * *

"ok, this is all the footage." Jake said handing me three different DVD's

"Wow what are these from?"

"The school talent show, the event we did for the orphange and then i once secretly taped her singing in her room."

"Cool, I've almost completed the essay."

* * *

(Connect three- present to where the chapter started)

"Thanks Larry."

"Don't mention it boys."

"Mom, Dad, there's another DVD" Shane yelled since the last DVD they got was a little inappropriate

.

.

(DVD it turned on)

(A girl is sitting on a bench on a stage that says: Talent show. camera is zoomed in)

"Hello everyone this is a song i wrote myself and its called Buterfly fly away and i want to deticate it to one of my best friends (i had to change a line or two in the song)

_You tuck me in,  
Turn out the light  
Kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that_

Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back

You had to do it all alone  
Make me happy, make me strong  
Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me

Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream  
Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry hold on tight.  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly Fly Away

Flap your wing now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true  
Butterfly Fly Away  
We been waiting for this day  
All along and know just what to do  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly Fly Away

"Wow she's good." Nate Commented

"I'm going to go start dinner." Mrs. Grey stated, looking like she had just seen a ghost

And with that she left and Jason followed behind her

* * *

Mrs. Grey had gone into the kitchen and started boiling some water, and in a different pot she started heating up the spaghetti sauce. After a long silence Jason Finally said:

"Its her isn't it?" Mrs. Grey stopped dead in her tracks

"How'd you know?" Mrs. Grey asked barley audible

"well I remember the locket that's around her neck(Link in description) and no one can have that same hair but you were a dead give away.?"

"How do you even remember her? She was only three months old."

"I have A keen memory and remember i was Seven and no matter how old i get, I'll never forget her she was the little sister i always wanted."

"and Kyle took all that away from all of us." Mr. Grey said walking into the kitchen

"That bastard was my ex and all he wanted was to have a baby girl with me and so when he found out that i had a baby girl, he thretend to take her away from me." Mrs Grey said

"We have to get her back Jason, we just have to." Mrs. Grey said

"We Will."


End file.
